Episode 5
| image = Ep5.jpg | book = 1 | number = 5 | week = 1 | airdate = | writer = Rondel P. Lindayag | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo Jojo A. Saguin | rating = 27.8 | rank = 2 | previous = | next = }} aired on Friday, July 12, 2013. It is the fifth episode of Book 1 and fifth produced episode. Synopsis After recovering from fatigue caused by juggling her studies with work, Sarah finally enters the mansion she has longed to see. What Sarah does not know is that the mansion's owners have returned to San Felipe. As she roams the halls, she is drawn to Francis and his beautiful music. Episode Overview Leonel and Sarah are discussing Marietta's earlier outburst. She tells her brother that she wants to go to school and graduate so she can get a good job and help her family; her mother wouldn't have to work anymore, then she would love her instead of getting mad at her. Elvira tells Bernardo that if Adelina is selling the hacienda, then he should take his share. He is sick of hearing her bring it up, but Elvira is insistent, saying that if he doesn't, all the money will go to Carissa, who was only adopted. Bernardo reminds her that it was his fault that their marriage failed, because he chose Elvira and Marietta over her. The two argue and Elvira says she's tired of this life and he should bring more money in, and Bernardo angrily replies that he is working his hardest -- she talks as if he's useless, but he does more than his fair share. Elvira just wants him to have what's rightfully his so their family can have a better life. In San Francisco, California, Adelina is planning to go home to the Philippines to sell the house in San Felipe. Carissa asks her mother why she's selling it. Adelina says their businesses are all based in Manila, therefore they don't need the house in San Felipe. Carissa wants to come along with Francis and Edmund so that her son can see where they came from. Francis is listening, looking like he has no desire in leaving. Edmund and Carissa discuss going home, and he is concerned that she'll run into someone. Carissa thinks he's talking about Marietta, but he means Nicolas. Carissa assures him that they're over and that he's in jail. But Edmund is worried that Nicolas will find out about Francis through Marietta, and Carissa is certain her friend wouldn't do that to her. Back at the koprahan, Elvira is still on about getting a part of the money when Adelina sells the hacienda. Marietta doesn't care about their money, she just wants to see her son. Elvira is doubtful that the de la Vega's will ever come back with Adelina, and if they do come back, Marietta has to plan what she's going to do. Francis doesn't want to go to the Philippines; he'll just get tired there, and isn't that what they're always telling him not to do? He's never allowed to spend time with his friends or play sports, but she wants him to travel all the way to the Philippines? He refuses and storms off. Edmund comes outside and tells Carissa that she and Adelina have spoiled him too much. But Carissa says to leave him alone; he's going through a lot. Edmund assumes he has a girlfriend, but she asks how, when his whole life's been comprised of him staying at home, going to school, going to piano lessons, and the hospital. He doesn't have any permanent friends because he never goes out with them. Edmund wants him to live a normal life. Carissa tells him not to worry; he'll find the person who he'll get along with eventually. At school, Natalia tells Sarah that her mother will let her borrow money to pay for school, and that she can work at their eatery to pay back the money. At the eatery, Aling Xenon tells Sarah that she can start working the next day. When Sarah tells her mom about her new job, Marietta says that's good. But Leonel is worried that Sarah won't have time to study if she works so much that he offers to stop going to school and working instead; he's failing school anyway and will help put Sarah through school. Marietta won't have it, saying that he already works at the koprahan, and she wants him to be somebody in the eyes of other people. He says that Sarah's more suited to make something of herself than he is, but Marietta wants him to finish school; not caring if Sarah does. Leonel doesn't sound too happy with what she said and she clarifies that she said "both" of them have to finish, but the damage is done and Sarah once again looks hurt. Sarah is shown to be very hard-working, juggling her school work, working at the carinderia, and helping at the koprahan and around the house. Leonel, however, helps her in any way he can, and makes sure that she doesn't overdo it. Sarah eventually has enough money to pay for her tuition. She starts feeling unwell. Leonel asks Aling Xenon to give him a job there so he can watch over Sarah, but Aling Xenon says she's over-staffed. Pancho suggests Leonel try the hardware store across the street from their school. Suddenly, Aling Xenon gets a letter that says her mother is in the hospital with tuberculosis. The next day, everyone is leaving to start their day and Leonel tells Sarah to hurry up or they'll be late for school. Sarah looks pale and feels warm, so Leonel brings her to a clinic and she is revealed to have influenza. While resting at the clinic, Sarah says their mother might get mad at them if the bill is high. Leonel offers to pay for the appointment with his allowance, but Sarah says he won't be able to eat, then. He proceeds to take care of her and following the doctor's orders until she gets better. He even goes to work for her at the carinderia, washing dishes even though Aling Xenon tells him that he won't be getting a separate pay. Leonel says it's okay, as long as Sarah still gets her wage. There is left over food from a customer and Leonel eats it, having spent his food allowance on Sarah. At home, Marietta gets angry at Sarah again, this time for letting her brother do her work for her. Bernardo defends Sarah, saying it was only for one day. Marietta says he's always on her side and that's why she thinks she can do anything she wants, and belittles her for crying at the smallest things. Elvira stops the argument as Marietta leaves the table. Sarah once again stands outside of Adelina's mansion, staring at the house. Leonel catches her on his way to school and has to drag her away. Sarah doesn't know what it is, but every time she passes by, it feels like she's being gravitated towards the house. She says when she's older and finishes school, she's going to find a job and save enough money to buy the house. Leonel tells her she'll be die of old age by the time she saves enough money because the house is so expensive. In the States, Francis is shown to be extremely skilled at playing the piano. One day, Adelina approaches him and surprises him with plane tickets to the Philippines. He still doesn't want to go, and Adelina plays it up, saying that it was his mom's idea, not hers. But she'll miss him very much; who will eat breakfast with her, go grocery shopping with her, and play the piano for her? He relents and hugs her, not able to say no to his grandma, and says that he'll go. Adelina is overjoyed. Sarah goes to the carinderia to find Natalia packing up. Natalia gives her application forms for scholarships to go to school in Manila. It turns out that Natalia and her family are moving to the city to take care of her sick grandmother. Elvira goes to Marietta with news that the workers in the hacienda are preparing for Adelina and the whole family to come to the Philippines. They're not sure when, but both women hug, happy that they will be able to see Francis once again. Then, Adelina, Carissa, Francis, Edmund, and Lavida are shown arriving at the airport. At school, it's Natalia's last day, and the two best friends promise not to lose contact and to write letters to each other every day. Leonel and Pancho leave them, going ahead because Leonel is going to apply to the hardware store. Natalia says she knows someone that works in the mansion as a cleaner, and tells Sarah that she can let them in. Sarah is worried that they'll get caught, but Natalia insists. When they arrive, a woman named Sonya lets them in the gates, telling them that Simeon left and they have to be quick and not touch anything. The two girls thank her, and run to go explore the house. They go to sneak in through the window and it is more than Sarah had imagined inside, though she feels like she's been there before. Natalia says maybe she has, and Sarah doesn't disagree. She does have second thoughts about going in, but Natalia won't let her back out now. They enter and are in awe of all the rooms and items in the house. Meanwhile, Adelina and her family drive into the premises and Adelina asks Lavida where their workers are. Apparently they arrived earlier than expected, but the workers have been preparing for their return for several days. Satisfied, Adelina asks Francis how he likes the house. He says it's okay, but that it's a little rustic for his tastes. Carissa insists that he'll enjoy it, especially when he sees the farm, which is very different than the ones in America. He then asks when they're going back to San Francisco and is admonished by Edmund. Adelina jumps to his defence and promises that they will leave as soon as she signs the deed of sales, and asks him if he remembered to take his medicine. He says yes, and she suggests that Lavida take Francis inside the house. He insists that he can manage on his own and goes ahead. Inside, he takes in the sights, mildly interested until he sees a piano and goes up to it. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Natalia and Sarah talk and jokingly discuss applying to work as maids in the mansions. Natalia goes off to see what else there is, leaving Sarah to explore the kitchen. She hears music start playing in the distance and follows the sound, which leads her to where Francis is. She peeks through the door and is mesmerized as Francis continues to play, not noticing her. She then trips and almost falls through the door, catching Francis' attention. Then, for the first time, their eyes meet. Cast Main Category:Episode Category:Leonel Category:Sarah Category:Elvira Category:Bernardo Category:Adelina Category:Carissa Category:Francis Category:Edmund Category:Marietta Category:Natalia Category:Xenon Category:Pancho Category:Lavida Category:Week 1 Category:Aired